Damn Indecision
by KunoichiLuv
Summary: Fran decides to take Brighton out to Flushing,for some milkshakes. Tiffany,Fran's second cousin,twice removed,and her friend,are there. Rated T for some language. BrightonxOC lol.
1. Meeting Amy

A/N Well I just thought this would be a fun thing to do. Don't hate. Niles may be very OOC-ish,mainly because NO ONE can do Niles,as well as Niles. Anyway reviews,and flames welcomed. Definitely BrightonxOC,weird,huh?

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own The Nanny,I do not. I own Amy,but almost all the other characters belong to Fran Drescher,and Peter Mark Jacobson. This fic is mine. Thank you._

* * *

"Tiffany,I can't believe you did this to me! This leaves me with no date to the dance." Amy complained,pulling off her backpack,and putting it on the ground,next to the bench. They were in Flushing,Queens,where they lived. They were at _Russ's Cakes Bake and Milkshakes_,sitting under a giant umbrella,perched in the center of the table.

"It's not my fault,the guy was hot,he liked me,I kissed him,he asked me to the dance." Tiffany replied,pulling out a nail file,and started sharpening her nails. Amy just sighed and shook her head.

"Don't go off,and steal another guy from some unfortunate girl..." She muttered,getting up,and walking over to the window,where the man was selling milkshakes.

* * *

"B,I tell you,they make _the best_ milkshakes here." Fran said,driving one of the regular cars,with Brighton in the passenger seat. He looked at her,and sighed.

"Fran I was gonna hang out with my friends,at the mall today." He complained,his hands folded over his chest.

"And do what? Try to get girlfriends?" Fran replied,rolling her eyes. Brighton sulked in the passenger seat,and turning up the volume. They pulled up,and parked,at the small little shop.

"Where do you wanna sit,inside,or outside?"

"Outside."

Fran and Brighton got out and started walking,until Fran stopped,and squealed. Brighton looked over at her,as she ran-as fast as she could in heels-over to a girl,that looked about his age. The girl looked very much like Fran,and then a light bulb clicked in his head.

"Hey,Tiffany! I haven't seen you since our last family get togetha,that was,what...two years ago? How old are you now?" Fran asked,after pulling her into a bone-wrenching hug.

"Fourteen...I see you brought,Brighton." She said,staring past Fran's shoulder to Brighton,smiling.

"Yeah,I did. Is it all right if we join you for milkshakes?"

"Well..." Tiffany looked hesitant for a moment. "I'm with a friend."

"We won't,if you don't want us to." Fran said,her voice carrying a sad tone.

"No,it's fine. She's getting us milkshakes right now;though she's only getting us two." She said,thinking a moment. "Be back,in a minute." She said,walking over to the outside kiosk.

Fran,and Brighton sat down on the bench. She looked around,and cringed.

"This place is so different from what I rememba." She said,shaking her head. Brighton looked away,back towards Manhattan,were he could be hanging out with his friend,right now...

The two girls came back to the table,and sat down. Tiffany sliding Fran's milkshake to her,and Amy touching the cold milkshake to Brighton's skin,and giggling. Brighton looked up,annoyed at first,but that look went away quickly.

The girl--who he assumed was Tiffany's friend--was very short. Only about five feet,or so. She had long,wavy,dark brown hair,that was hidden under a khaki colored messenger hat. She had a pink shirt on,which,presumably,read '_I'm __the princess',_but was mostly covered up with a denim jacket. She wore low-rise jeans,showing her belly button.

"What'sa matter,missin' your girlfriend?" She joked,sitting down,slouched.

"Don't have one."Brighton clarified,pulling his milkshake,closer.. "Shouldn't you be out with your boyfriend?"He retorted,and saw her glance—out of the corner of her eye—at Tiffany.

"Don't have one." She said,a little grudgingly. The waiter,a guy who looked seriously bored,and about thirty,walked up to them,notepad,and pen in hand.

"Do you guys want anything?" He asked,his voice as bored as his face.

"Sure. Well,I want cheeseburga,large fries,and same for my friend,except she likes her cheeseburgas plain." Tiffany said,digging through her backpack,all the while Brighton was looking at her backside. When he turned back,Amy was raising her eyebrow,and smiling.

"Two hamburgas,and large fries. Thanks." Fran said,and the person left. "So,Tiffany,who is your friend?" She asked,making conversation.

"Amy. She just moved here,for high school,from the Bronx." Tiffany said,before taking a sip of her milkshake. The bored waiter came back out,with a tray,and placed the food on the table,and left,not saying a word.

"He's friendly." Brighton remarked. Amy smiled,and shook her head.

"Tiffany,how is you uncle?" Fran said,starting—what was sure to be—a long conversation between Tiffany,and herself.

Amy took a fry,and dipped it into her chocolate milkshake,and took a bite. This time,it was Brighton,who rose an eyebrow.

She smiled,and shrugged. She raised,an eyebrow,followed by him,raising his,and so on...

* * *

It was about an hour after the two pairs had arrived at the place,and by now it was close to six 'o clock.

"Uh,Fran,I think we should go now,it's getting kind of late." Brighton said,messing with his french fry container. Fran looked around,at the darkening sky,and nodded.

"You're right,B." She said,getting up. "B,will ya take the trash to the garbage?"

"Here,let me help you." Tiffany said,getting up,and picking up half the trash. They started walking away,and as they turned the corner,Tiffany kissed Brighton.

"Woah,I thought we broke up..?"Brighton half-asked,a bit shocked.

"We did,but,you know. But this time,I think it could work." She said,throwing her half,of the trash into the trash can. He did the same,and they start to walk back. They came back,to were Fran was putting some left over straws into her purse.

"Brighton,why don't you come by Flushing High tomorrow,then we can go somewhere from there."Amy heard Tiffany ask,quietly. Amy bit her lip,and shook her head,as she put a tip on the table.

"Do you guys need a ride,too?" She asked,putting her purse over her shoulder.

"Sure,that would be great." Tiffany said,picking up her backpack.

"No,I'll walk." Amy replied,picking up her backpack,and starting to walk away.

"But,honey it's gett-" Fran started,but Tiffany raised up her hand.

"Don't worry,she can find her way to her house." She assured,and they started walking to the car."Wait a second,I forgot my nail file on the table,I'll be there in a minute." She said,turning,and walking back to the table. Fran then turned to Brighton.

"You like Amy,don't ya?" She teased,smirking.

"No,I'm going out with Tiffany."He said,defensively.

"Yeah,that's why you were playing the Cadsbury Eyebrows with Amy?" She joked,noticing the defensive notes in his voice.

"Was not." He said,defensive again,but this time,he was smirking.

"B,you have to remember,I notice things. Like that Playboy hidden in your pillow..." Fran joked,as Tiffany caught up to them.


	2. To The Movies

**A/N Second chapter! Thanks for your support guys,it's really helping me write,and after I post this chapter,I'll get started on the third chapter,though I can't promise when it'll be out. Just a fair warning,some spoilers of the Forrest Gump movie.**

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own The Nanny,I do not. I own Amy,but almost all the other characters belong to Fran Drescher,and Peter Marc Jacobson. This fic is mine. Thank you._

Amy started her fifth lap around Flushing High's track,when she saw Brighton standing against the fence. She wondered what he was doing there,as she stopped,and started walking over.

"Hey,what are you doing here?" She asked,smiling,as she walked up.

"I was trying to find,Tiffany,and I saw you,and was wondering if you could give me directions." Brighton said,smiling back.

"I don't know where she is,I had to go to practice right after last period."

"Okay then,I really don't know my way around this place-"

"Molyneux,it's time for **practice**,not talking-to-boys-time." The coach said,noticing her missing player. Amy rolled her eyes,and sighed.

"Well,I could give you a tour,afta practice,and afta I shower." She said,before starting to walk,backwards.

"Okay." He said,watching as she ran back to practice.

"...And this is our soda,slash,vending machine,"Amy said,looked around and then whispered,"If you hit the machine twice on the side,it spits out a soda,free."She said,demonstrating,and handing the soda to Brighton.

"Hey,how do you know so much,about a school you just started,like two months ago?" Brighton asked,as they wondered outside.

"Oh,come on. This is Flushing High,it's small,and humble. Unlike your huge,preppy school." She teased.

"It's not a 'preppy' school,it's a private school."

"Private,prep same difference. Besides you all have to wear uniforms. " He rolled his eyes.

"What's so wrong with uniforms?"

"Nothing,I think they look cute,but seriously,Flushing High definitely does not have uniforms. The reason is because it's the least preppiest school,ever...Though I do like the uniforms,you guys wear."

"Which uniform do you think looks cute?"

"The boys,though I want to own the girls outfit,it looks really cute. Though some of the clothes you guys wear are,a little to preppy for me."

"So what clothes do you not like?"

"Normally,not sweata vests." Amy said,pointing at his shirt.

"Normally?" Brighton asked.

"Yeah,it looks good on ya,though. As if any of the boys here were to wear it..." She grimaced at the thought,and he laughed. "Do ya see,Tiffany,anywhere?" They both looked around,and then leaned up against the small fountain,in the center of the concrete circle.

"Well...if Tiffany isn't showing up,I need to call my nanny." Brighton thought aloud.

"Your nanny?" She asked,smirking.

"Yeah,Fran."

"Oh,Fran. Lucky. I would love Fran as my mom."

"She's not my mom. Just a nanny."

"What happened to your real mom?"

"Dead."

"Oh,"Amy said,biting her lip,as Brighton looked away. "I'm sorry,I shouldn'ta meddled."

"No,it's okay. You didn't know." He assured. There was an awkward silence between the two,and the minutes passed quickly.

It was Amy that broke the silence.

"..I hate to leave,but,I was gonna see a movie..." She said,standing up straight.

"What movie are you seeing?" Brighton asked,standing up straight,as well.

"That new,one. Forrest Gump. I heard it's good. Though,it's really only been out for a day or two...Hey would you want to come with me?" She asked,smiling. Then she saw the confused look on his face,and backtracked. "You know,as friends? Besides,there's a payphone in front of the theata."

"Well,okay." He said,and they started walking—well mainly him following her,to a theater,he hadn't seen before—and the night was starting to set in.

"So,you and Tiffany,huh?" Amy asked,as they walked along.

"Yeah." Brighton answered,hands in pockets.

"..Did you two know each other,before,or somethin'"She asked, noticing a squirrel running up the tree.

"Yeah,when we were eleven,her grandfather was working on my father's plumbing. Because,her grandfather,was a cousin of,Fran's." He explained,looking at her. "And we met each other.."

"And you had a love-at-first-site-moment?" She guessed.

"No. We hated each other. We ran around the house for a while,arguing back and forth,for a while. But then,she pushed me. I pushed her back,and soon we were kissing."He said,smiling.

"Wow. Haha." She said,smiling as well.

"My first kiss,to."

"And I'm sure you've had plenty of kisses,since then?" She smirked,and he blushed a bit,before looking away.

"Well..sorta."

"Oh,come on. You're telling me,that you're having trouble getting a girlfriend?" He nodded,a little,and she giggled.

"How many boyfriends have you had?"Brighton asked,a little defensively.

"This year,or all around?" Amy retorted. He sighed,defeated. "Hey,it's nothing to be ashamed about. I'm just a little surprised,you have had girlfriend problems."

"Why?"He asked,smirking now. She blushed a little.

"Because you're a c- look,there's the theater."She said,pointing ahead.

"Cool,so what were you gonna say?"

"Huh? Oh,um..I forgot. Just slipped my mind." She looked away,blushing. "There's the payphone." She pointed ahead.

"...Okay then,be right back." He said,walking up to the phone.

A couple minutes later,they entered the movies,bought popcorn,sodas,and some candy,and headed in.

"Oh my gosh,that movie was so sad!"Amy said,sniffling. She wiped her nose on her sleeve,as they walked out. "To many people died,but the ending was so..so..sad." She said,another tear rolling down her cheek.

"Woah,Amy. Don't have a mental breakdown. It's just a movie,Bubba,and Jenny didn't actually die." Brighton reassured her,putting a hand on her back.

"I know,it's just a really sad movie. I saw you cry,to when Bubba died." She said,drying her tears,on her sleeve.

"Hey,not fair. Bubba was one of my favorite characters." He said,crossing his arms,over his chest. She rolled her eyes,and sniffled.

Fran walked up to them,looking fabulous as always.

"Amy,what are ya doing here?" She asked,a little shocked.

"Me,and Brighton were going to the movies,as friends."

"Oh,when he said 'going to the movies' I assumed with,Tiffany...Well anyway,how was the movie?" She asked,politely.

"Very sad,as you can probably see." Brighton said,pointing to Amy. She hit his arm. "Ow." He said,rubbing his arm.

"Well,we should go now,B. Amy do you need a ride home,or somethin'?" Fran asked,concerned.

_"_Nah,I'm good. My house is only a block or two from here."She assured.

"Okay them. Bye,Amy."

"Bye,Amy."

"Bye,_B_." She said,smiling,as Fran and Brighton walked off. Amy started walking,the other way,back to her house. Back to World War III.

**_A/N Well,that was a nice chapter,I think. Certainly longer than a lot of things I wrote,so please,review,and tell me what you think,please._**


End file.
